When application upgrades are created that change communication protocols or other aspects of an application, outdated client applications can malfunction and cause a degraded user experience. In conventional systems, an error or crash can be analyzed by a back-end application server, another application, or a third party server. Based on the analysis of the error or crash, a pre-selected patch corresponding to the analyzed error can be selected for the malfunctioning application to fix the problem. However, the cause of the error or crash is frequently misdiagnosed, and, while the error is being evaluated and a proper patch selected, the user's access to the application may be interrupted or restricted for extended periods of time.
It is, therefore, desirable to improve the currently available options to provide an improved process for handling application errors and crashes.